


Perfect

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It often takes time to realize when you've found 'the one'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"It's handcrafted!" the clerk in Y.R. Hoppes & Phears, Ltd. enthused. "One of a kind. _Very_ unique!"

Severus grunted noncommittally.

" _Really_ , sir," said the round little woman. "You've been here every day this week, looking at this piece," she continued.

Severus' grunt was significantly more emphatic. He glared at the impetuous old witch and opened his mouth to respond.

"Now, now," she waved off his retort. "It's obviously _the one_." She leaned forward conspiratorially and looked out the window. "And so is _he_."

Severus started, then followed her gaze to see Remus waiting in front of Honeydukes.

"I'll take it."

\---

He didn't expect tears.

"Severus," Remus breathed and wiped his eyes, "It's, it's..."

"Awful. I'm," Severus paused and swallowed audibly, "sorry. I'll return it."

"No!" Remus cried, launching himself at the wizard trying to fold himself into the opposite corner of the couch. "It's _perfect_!"

Remus gazed at his finger, upon which now sat a band with a moonstone cabochon surrounded by an ouroboros. "And so are _you_. Yes, Severus, I will marry you." He lifted Severus' chin and looked into his eyes. " _Yes_."

Severus' eyes widened. All he wished to ... all he _couldn't_ say, he put into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for mnemosyne_1.


End file.
